Monday Morning
by Komoki
Summary: Miku wants to know who she really is, what she's really like and why she acts the way she does. At the other end of the spectrum, Luka is finding more and more about herself; traits she doesn't want to accept. Fortunately, the two collide in an odd way, and a friendship is born. Through their struggles, and discovering who they are as people, they find themselves falling in love.


I haven't updated in a long time, yes. _Disease_, well... I don't know, I haven't liked it as much as I initially wanted to, so based off a very interesting story I read in the _Naruto_ section, I wrote this to clear my head.

Disclaimer: I don't remember ever owning Vocaloid.

* * *

_**Monday Morning**_

_**Chapter One: Initial Contact**_

* * *

It was a sunny, warm, cheerful Monday morning; people were laughing together and enjoying the rising sun; one in particular being Hatsune Miku. With ear buds keeping all outside noises out and her baggy sweats, she was perfectly content while walking to her apartment.

Of course, until someone bumped into her, and her chest began to burn uncontrollably.

Screaming, Miku fell to the ground, pulling her black t-shirt away from her no doubt red skin, a dark stain with the temperature of the sun burning the tips of her fingers. She looked up to see a panicking pink-haired, pony-tailed woman, thick rimmed glasses framing her face and a PINK track suit adorning her body.

"I'm so sorry!" she squealed, burning Miku's eardrums to accompany her burning chest. She looked around and saw a table across the street with napkins, freezing once traffic suddenly rolled in. Slouching her body, the pink-haired woman hummed and threw off the top of her suit, a tight white t-shirt underneath – Miku noticed her blue and white striped bra immediately.

"Uh, hey," Miku mumbled, trying to get the older woman to back off a little, a pop song leaking from her ear buds. Blushing and turning it off, she was shocked when she felt the soft sweater touch her cheek.

The woman smiled and tilted her head, straight bangs brushing against the top of her glasses. With another forceful shove, she got Miku to take it, the teal-haired girl staring at it curiously.

"Isn't it going to get dirty? I mean, this stuff is expensive, isn't it?" she asked, not wanting to ruin a stranger's clothing; well, it wasn't like it wasn't _offered_...

She heard a small chuckle and watched the woman place a hand on her hip, "Would you rather walk around with a wet, coffee-smelling shirt?"

Miku wondered about her, considering she pretty much avoided the question with an irrelevant one of her own. She hummed, "Well no, but–"

"Then don't worry about it," she interrupted, looking at her with a curious stare, "So, where do you live?"

They stood in silence until Miku caved, "I have to take the subway, and then a bus. You don't have to take me home."

Seriously, what was her problem? Not only was she pushy, but she was straightforward. Miku grimaced upon seeing the way she tapped away on her phone, nails a nice shade of teal; they matched her eyes perfectly...

Shaking her head, Miku furrowed her eyebrows and stared in confusion, wondering if she was going to say anything.

"Um?" she asked, shaking her head in impatience.

"Oh, right," Luka answered curtly, putting her phone away, "Come on. I'll take you home – I wouldn't give you my jacket just to let you keep it, you know."

Miku sighed, throwing it on and shivering when the now frigid stain touched her skin. She hated wearing undershirts and tank-tops under her shirts, but now that seemed like a good idea to do. Walking behind the woman, Miku noticed three things:

The first and most obvious was the way she walked. It was like she was walking through her palace, with confidence in herself and no sign of insecurity within her. It was strange seeing someone in a run-down area of New York being so content aside from the morning people.

Second, was the smile on her face. It never fell, it never widened and it never twitched. Miku found it creepy, although seeing someone being so happy made her feel a little more upbeat.

Finally, and this was a small detail, but it was in the way her hands were tightly clenched, almost as if she was trying her hardest not saying anything; just by the way she dressed and her personality (little that she actually knew), Miku figured she was a socialite.

"So what's your name?" she asked with a sigh.

Immediately, the woman slouched and laughed, "I seriously thought I was going to die if the silence went on... anyway, my name's Luka."

At that moment, Miku smiled, feeling like something was going to change... and it was all thanks to someone spilling coffee on her shirt.

"Miku."

* * *

I may enjoy shorter chapters more, because I have to think about the content within them, but with this story the length of each chapter will really fluctuate. Next chapter may be shorter than this one, it may be longer or it may be the same. Who knows?

Anyway, hope you liked it, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon. :)


End file.
